


dream a little dream of me

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desperate Moon Taeil, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Grinding, I guess???, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, it's just taeil humping his pillow next to a sleeping jungwoo pls, pillow humping, well kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Rule number one, no jerking off while someone is in the same room.Rule number two, if you walked on someone, you must act like nothing happened.Taeil knew the rules but rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I'm back but please don't expect much from this, it's 100% rushed and not my best work. I didn't proofread either so I'm sorry for any mistakes! English isn't my first language.
> 
> We need more Taewoo. That's it.

Taeil shouldn’t do this, he knows it’s wrong and they even made rules about it.

_Rule number one, no jerking off while someone is in the same room._

_Rule number two, if you walked on someone you must act like nothing happened. _

Of course it was hard keeping those rules, especially when you are living in a dorm full of hormonal men, anything could happen. Now, Taeil knew those rules and did everything to respect them but today he couldn’t stop himself. 

He's been having these dreams for a frustratingly long time now, he can’t quite pinpoint when this all started but they are all practically the same scenario over and over again. Him underneath a man, whining and whimpering as his face was pushed in the soft pillows, a blush painting his cheeks and his back arched so prettily, exposing himself to that man.

But that man wasn’t a complete stranger straight out of Taeil’s twisted mind.

_ No. _

That man was someone he knew very well, the same man who he was living with and even shared a room. _Jungwoo_. Taeil had constant wet dreams about the younger who was all Taeil could dream of in a man. Jungwoo was taller than Taeil, making it easy for him to look down at him, that always made the older shiver. Jungwoo was probably tall enough to make him feel and look so small underneath him and that is all Taeil wanted. To feel small, pathetic as someone younger than him took control over him. Of course, in his most lucid moments, he knows that this can't be real. Probably never will be real. But that's what dreams are for, right?

But for now, wet dreams it is and today wasn’t an exception. He woke up sweating and panting, hair a sticky mess on his forehead and most importantly, he woke up hard, again.

Taeil had this habit of sleeping with two pillows, one for his head and another that he liked to hug or put in between his thighs, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he accidentally bucked his hips up and felt that friction against his sensitive cock due to the soft pillow between his thick thighs. With a grunt, he opened his eyes to see Jungwoo peacefully sleeping on the bed next to him. He looked so beautiful with his fluffy hair and his bare face, Taeil couldn’t stop looking at the younger, couldn’t stop imagining those pretty lips against his. He threw the blanket on his face to block his view he had on the man that made his heart beat like crazy, well, not only his heart.

He tried to close his eyes and ignore the ever growing pressure in his lower half but his head was filled with thoughts he probably shouldn’t have. Even with his eyes closed, he could picture Jungwoo running his hands along his small waist, holding his pretty hips and running his hands down his thick thighs. Taeil could see himself sprawled out on the bed he was laying on, completely lost in pleasure as Jungwoo kept his legs spread, fingertips dancing on his inner thighs making Taeil’s cock throb. He could feel Jungwoo’s hands going back up to his cock, what he didn’t expect was the harsh slap against it that made him whimper as if he could actually feel the pain.

He hips grinds against the pillow again, harder this time and he could feel it in all the right places, it has him shivering in pleasure and _yes_, he probably shouldn’t do this right next to Jungwoo but the other was asleep even though Taeil kind of wished he would wake up and see the older rut against his pillow like a dumb little puppy in heat, maybe he wanted Jungwoo to tell him how fucking pathetic he looked, _maybe_.

He whined and squeezed his legs around the pillow. Eyes still closed as his mind played the image of Jungwoo hovering over him, chest to chest, skin against skin. Jungwoo’s fluffy blonde hair being a mess, the prettiest smile painted on his face as he looked down at the older with fire in his eyes. Jungwoo leaned down to kiss Taeil so roughly, teeth clashing and tongue battling for dominance. Taeil was so lost in his fantasy, finally opening his eyes, he decided to take care of his hard on even if it meant breaking a rule. Rules were meant to be broken anyways. He's so far gone and so turned on that he knows there will be no chance at sleep until he's taken care of his problem.

He turned around to sit down on the pillow, blanket slowly sliding down his shoulders as he began properly riding the pillow, slowing his pace and breathing out a moan every time it rubbed against his cock just right. 

He is lost in his ecstasy, needy and greedy in chasing his gratification, focusing only on himself and his pleasure.

Taeil groaned when his shorts kept riding up his thighs, making it harder for him to fully feel the friction. Stopping his movements, he quickly got rid of his shorts and underwear that he threw somewhere on the floor, not even caring about it, he needed something and he needed it now. Quickly looking at Jungwoo who was still sleeping and had an adorable pout on his pink lips, he sat back on the pillow, placing it just right so he could hump it nicely, just the way he liked it.

Taeil groans, the friction too soft but it still sends tremors of arousal coursing through his body and it still makes his breath hitch. He pants for air, his hands clenching the material of the pillow tightly, small moans slip past his lips that he tried to silence by biting his bottom lip, but that did nothing to suppress his precious noises. The boy leaned completely on the pillow, head buried in it and hugging it while his hips worked on their own.

He tried hard to keep any noise from slipping past his pretty lips, he didn’t know how he would react if Jungwoo would wake up now and saw him ruining an innocent pillow because he was too horny. What would he say if he saw him like this? That thought made him buck his hips harder and faster, a low whine stuck in the back of his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. The edge of the pillow rubbed up against his glistening head, catching droplets of precum that strung out as his cock twitched upwards.

His mouth hanged open as a silent moan left his mouth, it felt good, so good. The fabric of the soft pillow somewhat rough against his sensitive and wet cock, his head was spinning—he’s still shamelessly imagining Jungwoo on top of him. The need running through his veins is almost like a drug to him, and it's almost as if he can actually feel the heavy weight of the blonde’s body. He pictures the visage of Jungwoo, softly praising him with his sweet honey-like voice that he love so much, he could picture himself moaning his name over and over and begging for Jungwoo’s cock. Begging to be _fucked_ into the mattress. Begging to be filled and used like the dumb slut that he was.

"J-Jungwoo.." he murmured, groaning incomprehensible things into the pillow, thrusts rattling the headboard a little but he didn’t seem to care enough to stop. At this point, he didn’t care if Jungwoo woke up or not. "Please, I n-need.."

He's so far into his imagination that he can practically feel how Jungwoo’s cock would fill him up so good and _full_. Taeil is rutting against the pillow faster now and he force himself to suck two of his fingers in and attempt to hide the whimpers and cries of Jungwoo’s name. He can't help himself as he cants against the pillow and convinces himself he's grinding against Jungwoo. His knuckles whitening as he gripped the pillow tighter, Taeil bent forward and pressed his erection down into the pillow, grinding it between the soft plush and his own stomach.

The blanket was now exposing him, the only thing still covering him was his thin white t-shirt that was two size bigger for him, probably Youngho’s, he don’t remember but the hem of the clothing had almost reached the boy’s thighs. Slipping his other hand under the said shirt, he rubbed his hand over one of his nipples, hissing at the spikes of pleasure it sent through his body, before slightly pinching the pink nub between his thumb and forefinger. That alone left him gasping loudly, he was always so sensitive but his nipples were the spot that could make him cum untouched if he tried enough.

He kept grinding, as each roll made the heat pooling at the base of his stomach more intense, as he started to lose his steady rhythm he had, as he lost control of his pleasured moans that were practically whines now, the fingers still in his mouth now completely covered in saliva, he was even drooling on the poor pillow. The fact that he was already so fucked out from simply grinding against his pillow reminded him of how pathetic he was.

Here he was, humping his pillow like some poor teenager. His cheeks a pretty pink colour and his face pressed down on the pillow as his mouth was open and stuffed with two of his fingers. Taeil’s hips couldn’t stop moving hard and fast, his pretty cock leaking so much and he couldn’t help or muffle his moans. He wished he could be as loud as he wanted, he actually loved how he sounds, his usually sweet and smooth voice tend to go higher when receiving a slight bit of pleasure, moans breathy and frantic, it was like music and that always turned him on even more. 

Soon enough, his orgasm hit him, a sensation that stirred deep inside him and he finally came with a low guttural growl, his cum spurting out onto the innocent pillow that had served him so well. He made a mental note to clean it properly later. Still moaning and still shaking; Taeil collapsed forward, his thighs shaking so much, completely unfazed by the sticky mess he’d just spread across his belly. His frenzied rutting has slowed now to be replaced with shaky, stuttered grinds and he rides out the rest of his orgasm with shaky breath and twitching muscles.

He stayed there, laying down on his stomach who was now sticky with cum, trying desperately to catch his breath. A mixture of embarrassment and guilt washed over him when he fully realised what he had just done. He did something so filthy next to one of his poor innocent friend while wearing a shirt that wasn’t his but the worst part was that he loved every second of it.

-

Later that morning after he washed up and got dressed to go eat breakfast with the others, he noticed Jungwoo’s playful smirk he had every time Taeil would look at him. Maybe he was imagining things but it was almost like Jungwoo knew. He knew about his little dirty secret, he knew about what happened this morning while Taeil thought the younger was asleep. It couldn’t be, right? He was mortified, he hoped he was only imagining things even if deep down he wished that Jungwoo heard everything, every little moans, every whines and even the sounds of the sheets rustling. God, he even wished that he saw him.

For now, he sat down and ate his food silently, he could feel Jungwoo’s heavy gaze on him and it made him feel so small. Focusing on his food, the older tried to ignore Jungwoo, he laughed at some lame joke Yuta made before stuffing his mouth with more food.

He a loud noise and looked up to see Jungwoo standing up, Taeil watched him put his bowl in the sink before walking towards him, he quickly looked down to avoid any eye contact with Jungwoo. Suddenly, hands were on his shoulder and he froze on the spot, he knew that the younger was behind him.

"Try to be more silent next time hyung, you put quite a show for me today, was it on purpose?" the younger leaned down to whisper softly next to Taeil’s ear, just for him to ear, just to tease him even more.

"E-excuse me?" Taeil’s eyes widened and his blood ran cold. He turned his head to look at the stupid smirk the other had on his face. He felt so embarrassed by what he heard and he didn’t really know how to respond to the younger. His cheeks suddenly felt so hot.

"Weren’t you the one moaning my name like a slut? Humping your pillow like a bitch in heat?" he said teasingly before winking at him.

_Oh_.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@taeilsyndrome](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
